This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glycosyl composition analysis was performed by combined gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) of the per-O-trimethylsilyl (TMS) derivatives of the monosaccharide methyl glycosides produced from the sample by acidic methanolysis. Methyl glycosides were first prepared from dry sample provided by the client by methanolysis in 1 M HCl in methanol at 80 degrees C (18-22 hours), followed by re-N-acetylation with pyridine and acetic anhydride in methanol (for detection of amino sugars). The samples were then per-O-trimethylsilylated by treatment with Tri-Sil (Pierce) at 80 degrees C (0.5 hours). Immediately upon addition of reagent, significant precipitate was noted approximately 0.2ml extra reagent was added to sample to prevent underderivatization. [These procedures were carried out as previously described in Merkle and Poppe (1994) Methods Enzymol. 230: 1-15;York, et al. (1985) Methods Enzymol. 118:3-40.] GC/MS analysis of the TMS methyl glycosides was performed on an HP 6890 GC interfaced to a 5975b MSD, using a All Tech EC-1 fused silica capillary column (30m x 0.25 mm ID).